Question: Last week, Christopher and Umaima decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Nadia to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.27 minutes, Nadia agreed to time the runners. Christopher sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 41.95 seconds. When it was Umaima's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 33.02 seconds. How much faster was Umaima than Christopher in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Umaima was than Christopher, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Christopher's time - Umaima's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ Umaima was 8.93 seconds faster than Christopher.